Użytkownik:Lukowskyy
O mnie: Jestem admem na Tej Wiki. Chcesz kłopotów???? Będziesz je miał z innymi Adminami czyli: #Użytkownik: ŁUKASZ 10 czyli Mua, Wojownik Drago #Użytkownik: Piteeek Mój przyjaciel Piter który jest głównym Adminem. Wojownik Zerina #Użytkownik: Meika-Chan przyjaciółka na Tej wiki i innych Wojowniczka Tary #Użytkownik: Osek Swift Kumpel od Mc i NFS. Wojownik Dharaka #Użytkownik: Amiśkaaa Koleżanka i wojowniczka Elfin #Użytkownik: Dawidn99 Wojownik Maylon. I zarazem on sprowadził mnie na tę wiki. #Użytkownik: Alexyy Wojowniczka Czystej i Czasu no i Werny. Drago się w Wernie zakochał. A ja w niej. JAK CHCESZ BYĆ KIMŚ TO MUSISZ SIĘ POSTARAĆ !!! Charakter: Jest spokojnym, lecz z drugiej strony wesołym chłopakiem. Bardzo lubi przebywać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jest uczony sztuki walki przez dziadka od 8 roku życia. Jego dziadek to Ryu Otori emerytowany miecz karate,ninja, sztuki walki oraz władania mieczem. Nauka innych przez wnuka miałą być nastepna lecz ten miał inne hobby. W Niezapowiedzianym jeszcze odcinku gdy porwali Szefa i Maxa biegł za samochodem z predkością 250km/h. Po 40 minutach Luk dociera by ich odebrać. Z jego wyglądu przypomina wesołka z uśieszkiem, lecz z drugiej strony to honorowy gracz oraz świetny uczeń. Jest też jednym z najlepszych Bladerów. Po paru latach i miesiącach Luk wyznał Alex miłość. Po paru dniach Luk już nie był taki spokojny. Można powiedzieć, ze ma zmienny charakter. Może przebiec conajmniej 1000km/H lub o 100 więcej. Po połowie z kazdych członków rodzin pomogli Lukowi: Ryu- Władania bronią i sztuki wlaki, Babcia- Technik Medycznych, rzyjaciel Rodziny- Wstrzymania oddechu na 1H i Aur. Luk po dwóch imionach ma znaczenie: Luk - Oznacza Odwagę i pewność siebię oraz zdecydowanie zawzięcie oraz Ray- Człowiek spokoju, równowagi, zrozumienia i wyrozumiałości. Gdy jest spokojny można tez powiedzieć, ze jest asertywny wobec przyjaciół oraz Wrogów. Kiedyś był uznany jako Hardcore. Dziwacznie mówi przez swoje zeby ma kły w czwórkach jak wampir. Gdy wkońcu się uspokoił nie bylo go widać. Ubierał się w stylu swoiego pokolenia. Ma naprawde bzika na punkcie frytek i coca coli. Częso się uśmiecha jak coś innym nie wyjdzie. Jako Zick jest bezlitosny i wściekły, nigdy nie kontrolował Zicka. Wkońcu odzuskuje Kontrole. Lubi być zauważany, ale nie wszyscy to pochwalają. Wielu chyba przyjaciół widzi w nim wzór do naśladowania. Przeszłość: W wieku 7 lat przeżył wypadek lecz mu sie nic nie stało. Od 4 roku zycia chodził na wykład ninja a w wieku 10 lat był najlepszym uczniem Kohiego Jamakahiego. W wieku 11 lat wygrał zawody Karate i Piłki nożnej. Jego zainteresowaniem była Piłka i Informatyka z czego dostawał 5 i 6. W wieku 13 lat wyjechał do Ameryki gdyż jego Ojciec zajmował się Obronną byłego sprzedawce biżuteri (adwokat). Tam nauczył się Angielskiego. Po roku znów wrócił do polski. Wygląd: Luk ma blond włosy, i niebieskie oczy, potem zielone i czerwone. 11 lat: Luk zapuszczał sobie włosu do ramion co często nazywano go ,,dziewczynka''. Miał dzinsy i rozpinana czarną bluzk. Miał czarny zegarek z rubinem symbolizującym jego osobę.'' 13 lat: Luk wtedy nie obcią sobie włosów ylko skrócił sobie tył. Zakładał białe tenisówki, czarno-czerwoną podkoszulkę i czarne dresy, oraz branzolete akademi Ninja. 14 lat: Nażelował sobie włosy na kolczuge, nosił ciemnę gogle i różne typy zegarków do gry w bakugan. Biało-niebieską podkoszulkę z czerwono-czarną bluzką na sówak. Nosi niebieskie dzinsy oraz czaerwono-czarne pumy na żepy. Zegarek czarny z rubinem tez nosił. Ma czerwone oczy. 15 lat: Ma on czarną bluzę skurzana z czerwonym podkoszulkiem. Wyszywane ma na zapinaniu L.B oraz pare elementów takie jak diament, szafir i rubin. Włosy obcią na pół i na żelował je do tyłu. Ma on zielone oczy. 16: Lat ma on coraz dłuższe włosy oraz ten sam strój. Bordowe dresy oraz ciemny podkoszulek. Nosi on rękawiczki bez palcy i czerwony zegarek. 17: Teraz ma on bardziej jasniejsze włosy krótkie dosc. Czerwone oczy. Ma on czerwony zegarek (Omnitrix) oraz czarne dzinsy i czarne buty. 17/później: Teraz nosi białe kimono z szarfą z tyłu pasa. Nosi opaske symbolizującą Chiny. Przez rok był reprezentantem. Zapuszczał włosy to oka i włożył opaskę. Ma kły wystawające (nie Wampir) oraz złote oczy. Jest tym razem bardzo wysportowany. Bakugany: Jego bakuganem jest Dragonoid który przeszedł ponad 45 ewolucji. Jako potęzną maskotke ma dodatkowego bakugana Drakoida potomka Dragonoida. Ma on Heliosa który jest przedztawiony jako Rex Helios. Gdy dragonoid odszedł do Vestroi znalazł mechanicznego Koida który go zastąpił. Miesiąc później Dragonoid do niego wrócił. Włada 7 domenami od ostatnich 7 dni. Tak Luk zdobył: Total Dragonoida i Normal Drakoida. Gra w bakugan: Gra w bakugan bardzo dobrze ma chyba 1, 2 miejsce. Nie wiadomo. Dragonoid jest bardzo dobrym wojownikiem i zawsze wygrywaja. Obmysla strategie od 5 lat. Dobrze w nie gra. Ninja/Inne zdolności: Luk podobnie jak Shun i Mei jest Ninja. Niejeden raz pokonał Shuna. Od pewneg czasu ratuje skóry kumplom. Świetnie posługuje się broniami takimi jak: Ostrze Zawieruchy, Drewniany Miecz . uk gdy biega swietnie przechodzi przez bariery i inne pułapki bez zastanowienia dobrze sobie radzi. Nauczył się sam takich skomplikowanych ruchów że najlepszy mistrz by ich nie znał. Ma on te umiejetności prawie całe życie. Zna on Techniki Medyczne, Broniące oraz własne: Ogniste takie jak: Fala Ognia, Super Ciepło, Ostrza Ciepła, Ognista Lawina, Płomienne Duchy i inne. Przed atakami wroga ostrzega go jego szósty zmysł. Świetnie się broni przed nimi. Jego Aura ma 4 zywioły i nimi właśnie włada. Jego Ostrza może wszystko. Siła 3 stopnia daje mu Wielkość ducha i coś tam. No jego aura ma faktycznie siłe 3 stopnia lecznie może nad tym zapanować. Jest świetnym uczniem swojego dziadka od dopiero 10 wieku życia. Wcześniej się do tego nie przykładał. Swoją siłę pokazał gdzie odbierał Maxa i Szefa z rąk Gangu. Włada też dobrze mieczem. Oprócz gry w BeyBlade zna się na czymś innym mn: Tornado Ognia, Storm Ognia, Ogniste WiIczyce, Ognista Fala, i szybkie biegania. W wieku 13 lat zdobył prędkośc soniczną, dźwięku, światła, oraz Prędkość Ekstremalną. W wieku 12 lat zaś jeszcze się cofnę, zaczął wstrzymywać oddech przez 1H. Jego babcia nauczyła go Technik Medycyny oraz Tworzenia różnych lekarstw. Zna jeszcze inne techniki takie jak: *Lava, Ogień, Światło: Jego oczy świecą na czerwono i wytwarza przeróżne typy tych 3 ataków, np: Lava z rąk, wytwarzanie ognia i światła oraz inne. Przy okazji może zmieniać się w energię Ognia. Oznaki tego są: Włosy palą się, z jego oczu wylatuje lava. On może to kontrolować. *Pływanie, Wodna wyrzutnia, armatka wodna: Dzięki temu często w Lato się orzeźwia. Pod wodą gdy nurkuje wyrastają mu kły, płetwy i skrzela. *Tornado, Wiatr, Sztormy wodne: Gdy pojawia się wiatr w mniej spodziewanych mometach znaczy to, ze Luk je wytwarza. W ręku pojawiają się lekkie tornado a potem miesza je w dwa razy i powstaje duze tornado. Wytwarza też burze i deszcz oraz sztormy. *Elektryczne Fale, Wstrząsy Elektryczne i Elektryczne Ataki: Często się demonicznie uśmiecha, z oka wylatują mu promienie elektryczności. Potem atakuje elektrycznością. *Roślinność, Pnącza, Jad, Trucizna i inne: Często dziura pojawia sie w jego rękach i wylatują pnącza, używa gazu usypiającego w nagłych wypadkach. Potrafi tworzyć różne rośliny z niczego. *Super Siła, Sejsmiczne wstrząsy: Gdy urzywa jej nie jest umięśniony. Atakuje pięścią i wtedy wytwarza wstrząsy. Luk przebiegnie ponad 1100 km/H wtedy gdy jest do tego zdolny. Świetnie skacze po blokach. Jako ninja musi poznać jego sekrety właśnie dlatego jest taki spokojny by nie zdradzić tajemnic. Często używa Lawy i innych Ogni i Elektryczności. Uzywa tych aur często na lekcjach. Ma jeszcze zdolność niepokazywaną w Otorich ,,Telepatia,, też wizje. Słyszy głosi obrazy często boli go po tym głowa. Statystyki: Cytaty: *Osz ty..... *Cool of The Beach. *Ty wielka pani Ventus. *Ty wielka pani Czysta. *Ochh.....Ty madra czcho... *O nie to ja jestem lepszy zaraz Ci pokaze!!!! *O mistrzyi Patelni nadchodzi. *Drago wygrasz. *Jake ty matole. *Ty przebierańcu. *So Mast Go On i do przoDu...... *Przegrasz bo mam taryfe w Orengu a ty w Tak Tak fonie. *Dobra czas na bohatera! *Jakiś tam kosmita!!! *Moje Frytki Czili. Ciekawostki: *Ma najwięcej bakuganów. *Gra wszystkimi domenami. *Wygrał prawie zawsze. *Zastosowywał nieznaną technikę. *Jest chłopakiem Kate. *Jest na luzie. *Od nastepnych seri 12.06.12.r jest spokojniejszy i nie dostaje patelnią. *Od seri Bakugan: Nowa Generacja ma zielone oczy. Nie wiadomo jak je zmienił. *Zdał prawo jazdy w wieku 16 lat. *Zdał prawo jazdy jako jedyny z wojowników na początku. *Wystąpił w co najmniej 13/14 seriach. *W serii Kronika Wojowników nie ma Drago, a Heliosa. *W Nowej niezapowiedzianej seri Luk jest Lenym i nosi Omnitrix. Video: Galeria: Moi Kumple: PitIntro.png|Pit, wojownik czystej 250px-231.jpg|Lisa, wojowniczka ventusa i nie tylko ;) David.jpg|David, wojownik Aquosa Adraian Shane2.png|Adrian gracz Pyrusa AdiIntro.png|Gracz Darokoida i Władca Ognia Adrian Dragneel MatiasPodejrzewa2.jpg|Mati Drugi wojownik darkusa Images (19).jpg|Gundaliańsko-Ziemiański Setonus LukIntro.png|Łukasz, Wojownik Pyrusa, Haosa i Drakusa MeiIntro.png|Ninja Mei, wojowniczka Ventusa oraz Haosa Osa Intro.png|Oskar Swift, władca błyskawicy i Dharaknoida AlexIntro.png|Alex, wojowniczka czystej ^^ AMIIntro.png|Ami ,wojowniczka Aquosa ;3 MickIntro.png|Kolejny Darkus Mick JingaIntro.png|Max, gracz tajemniczej domeny Led Dom.png|Dominik Grazz, wojownik Frostusa i Ventusa Luk4.jpg|Gotowy do walki Luk3.jpg|Ja ze Szlachetnym Dragonoidem Luk2.jpg|Hm? Luki1.jpg|Jasne! Damy rade! Polak.JPG|Ja na UEFA Euro 2012 Mei Magda i Łukasz.png|spokajam Mei i Magde 451px-Zdjęcie 4.jpg|Świetnie Drago! 51 22.png|DOSYĆ!!!! Dan Photo 2.jpg|Eeee? Skąd to mam. Luk6.jpg|Na Heloween Luk5.jpg|Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych 533px-Dtbf.jpg|Lisa mną żuca 185px-Dan and Fabia DR.png|Ja z Alex Wojownik Ninja.jpg|Ja jako zamaskowany Wojownik Ninja HELP.jpg|Uciekam Bytg1.png|aaaaaa? Wkurzasz mnie! lub yyyy? Jako ninja1.jpg|Ja w Strażniczy Czasu Ja i Jake.jpg|Ja i Jake Ja i jake1.jpg|Ja i Jake: Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Ja i jake2.jpg|Ja i Jake sie bijemy o robota. Baku.jpg|Ja, Alex i Jake. (Tam za Alex jest Marucho) Elo.jpg|Elo Kumple Ablty acyivate.jpg|SMA! Dan-and-Shun-bakugan-yaoi-17545543-479-357.jpg|Ja i Jake włanczam Kryształ. Dan, Shun and Marucho.jpg|Ja, Jake i Mati kibicujemy Polsce Dan-and-Shun-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-28832631-480-360.jpg|Ja, Jake i Ami. Pit i ja.jpg|Ja i Piter walczymy w Drużynie Jao ninja8.jpg|Ja jako Zamaskowany Wojownik(Na poczatku mnie nie poznawali) Ty wredny BAKUGANIE@11!!1.jpg|Ty mały nieznośny BAKUGANIE!!!!!! Ja, Alex, Lisa i Marucho.jpg|Ja i Pozostali Nie.jpg|NIE PRZEGRAMMMMM!!! 48 6.png|Ja, Alex, Mei i Mati Ndrnd.jpg|Dwie na jednego?! Aaaa?! Jade.jpg|Jade do szkoły Zdjęcie6.jpg|Jasne Stary!! Zdjecie6.jpg|Nie musisz tak tego rozegrać. Zdjęcie5.jpg|Jestem w blasku Pyrusa. Ja: Aaaaeeeaaaa!!! Zdjęcie4.jpg|Nie zaczynaj ze mną smarku. Zdjęcie3.jpg|To było mocne!!! Juhhu! Zdjęcie2.jpg|Żal mi go.... Zdjęcie1.jpg|Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Perfect.jpg|Trzymam włucznie Perfekcji. Jasne.jpg|Jasne Drago! Karta ........jpg|Kata Odwarcia!! Images (7).jpg|Ta.......jasne! 185px-329px-Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.39.50 PM.JPG|Tak! Wygrałem!! 185px-Dan holding a bakugan.jpg|Masz taryfe w Tak Tak fonie a ja w Orengu Images (11).jpg|Nowa Synteza? LEO8.jpg|To dziwne.. Leo7.jpg|Hmmm?? Leo6.jpg|Pokażemy im drago. Leo5.jpg|Jej jego poziom mocy jest wysoki... Leo4.jpg|Ty masz czelność tak mówić o moich Przyjaciołach i dalej wygramy, co?, Jeszcze żyjesz? Leo3.jpg|Co on kombinuje..? Leo2.jpg|Hmmm ale kszana.. Leo1.jpg|Jasne stary Ja w nowym awku.png|Wygląd Luka w nowej skórze Pobrane.jpg|W stroju Piłkaża Images (20).jpg|Strzela Ognistym Kopem Dżimpreza.jpg|Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na wesele Kuzynki Ayden Images (25).jpg|Ta jak dzieci.. Images (30).jpg|Ktoś za nami jest nie? Images (43).jpg|Luk: Jeden z członków Eliminacji. Images (42).jpg|Serce Płomiennego Lwa Images (41).jpg|Ide nad rzekę. Images (40).jpg|Dobra czas na Piłkę! Images (39).jpg|Uwaga! Podaje! Images(0).jpg|Zaproszony prze Oska na Wesel Kuzynki Ayden Images (38).jpg|Cześć Wszystkim! Images (37).jpg|Gościu: Frajer. Images (36).jpg|Zaraz ci pokarze! Images (35).jpg|Pit podaje. Images (34).jpg|Jasne. Images (33).jpg Pobrane (1).jpg|W mundurze szkolnym. Images (48).jpg|Tri Feniks! Pobrane (2).jpg|Tornado Ognia! Odc 14 1.jpg|Jemy: Pit, Ja, Alex, Nejtan, Za pitem jest Mei. Images (46).jpg|link=Ja z Pitem. Images (45).jpg Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administratorzy Kategoria:Moderatorzy Czatu